Do I Wanna Know
by maii.alfonzo
Summary: Ella se había ido, pero yo le había dado un motivo. Nuestra relación sin etiquetas estaba bien, pero ella se había involucrado más de la cuenta, y no era mi problema. Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto verla con otro? One shot


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de CSS pertenecen a CLAMP, y son utilizados sólo como fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento. La historia es de mi autoría.

 **DO I WANNA KNOW**

Despierto. Abro los ojos y me encuentro en la oscuridad de mi sala. Apenas logra colarse un inexistente haz de luz de luna por la ventana, que dejé descuidadamente abierta en algún momento de la tarde cuando llegué a mi departamento. La cabeza me duele horrores, ni hablar de la espalda, a pesar de que en las últimas semanas se había convertido en rutina dormirme medio borracho en el sofá, el cuerpo continúa pasando factura.

Me incorporo y entorno los ojos para acostumbrarme a la penumbra, y el silencio ensordecedor se ve interrumpido por el tronar de un vaso que había dejado en el sofá, pero ahora estaba en mil pedazos en el piso.

-Mierda.

Era el tercer vaso en la semana, y definitivamente no se me antojaba ir al bazar a conseguir más. Por suerte quedaban tazas. Me alejé con cuidado del desastre, ya lo limpiaría mañana, ahora lo único que me urgía era ir al baño. No tuve la brillantez de quedarme en penumbras y cuando encendí la luz de aquel habitáculo, me cegó por un segundo, mientras mi cabeza latía sin parar.

Mi reflejo en el espejo ya me provocó asco. Barba de más de una semana en un rostro anguloso y masculino, nariz recta, ojos color ámbar irritados, ojeras oscuras, y cabello chocolate más enmarañado de lo normal. Me sentía como me veía, no era buen bebedor, pero últimamente el whisky me ayudaba a no pensar. Viéndome de esta manera, entendía las razones que había tenido ella para irse.

 _Ella._

Hace casi un mes se había ido, pero yo había perdido la razón hace poco mas de 10 días, cuando volviendo del trabajo la vi cruzar el parque y abrazarse a un hombre que bajaba de un auto blanco último modelo. Me quedé paralizado observado, ellos conversaban alegres, él volvía a abrazarla y le invitaba a subir al auto. Y ella parecía asentir.

Estaba despampanante. Siempre lo estaba. Cabello como la miel con reflejos rojizos hasta debajo de los hombros, un vestido blanco que se ajustaba a su no muy exagerado busto y caía en campana hasta arriba de sus rodillas, sus piernas kilométricas enmarcadas en unos tacones rojos, sus labios sonrosados como una flor, como su nombre.

 _Sakura._

Traía lentes de sol oscuros que acomodó en su cabello para saludar a ese tipejo, revelando sus profundas orbes color esmeralda.

 _Mi color favorito._

Por el horario ella también volvía del trabajo, o tal vez habría salido antes del Buffet para encontrarse con ese espécimen masculino que yo desconocía, pero que, al parecer, ella conocía muy bien. Antes de subir al auto la castaña alzó la mirada y me sentí descubierto. Yo no estaba a mas de 70 metros de distancia, pero en ese momento un transeúnte chocó conmigo y mientras me lanzaba improperios y yo me disculpaba, ella simplemente desapareció, al igual que el auto.

 _Pero te vio._

Vaya que sí, y yo la había visto a ella.

 _Parece que te olvidó muy rápido._

Ella no era así. El superado era yo, ¿cierto? Aunque ella decidió irse, yo le había dado un buen motivo para que lo hiciera, ella me dijo que …

 _Te amaba, pero tú no supiste responderle. Y…_

Se fue.

Pero no había tenido problemas con que se fuera. Yo estaba a gusto con nuestra relación sin etiquetas, pero ella se había involucrado más de la cuenta, pero para mí ella era solo…

 _Una más._

Pero desde que se había ido yo no me había visto con nadie más.

 _No te has visto con nadie desde que ella **llegó**._

Es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que ella signifique algo ¿no? Eso se debe sólo a las circunstancias, no porque me falten oportunidades, ni propuestas.

 _Y también es parte de las circunstancias que te duela el pecho después de verla con alguien más._

E intenté negar eso que mi conciencia me decía a gritos, pero no tuve otra opción más que aceptar la derrota, cuando más tarde en esa noche me encontré pasando frente a su casa y vi el auto al que subió en su cochera, todas las luces apagadas, y sin contar que era de madrugada, no había que ser demasiado inteligente. Y necesité todo mi autocontrol para no derribarle la puerta a puños. ¿Qué le diría?

 _Sakura yo se que te dejé ir, pero estoy enfermo de celos de saber que acabas de meter a otro hombre en tu cama mientras yo llevo abstinencia desde que te fuiste._

Me río ante mi recuerdo, y mi reflejo ríe irónico conmigo. Ridículo. Ridículo mi estado, mi dejadez, mis justificaciones. Ridícula ella, que me amaba, y ya estaba acostándose con otro. Ridículo yo mil veces más, que ahora me daba cuenta de que la necesitaba en mi vida, ahora que…

 _La perdiste._

-Y la amo.

La ducha caliente había logrado aliviar la tensión en mi cuello y espalda. Mi cerebro agradecía una tarde sin beber, pero lo cierto es que sólo había retrasado el momento hasta la noche.

Uno de mis amigos me había convencido de que, si tanto se me antojaba beber, lo hiciera con él en un bar que quedaba en el centro de Tomoeda, y anoche, después de una batalla psicológica conmigo mismo, había decidido que era suficiente de estar en ese estado andrajoso. Así no iba a lograr nada. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué quería lograr, por lo pronto me conformaría con un poco de amor propio saliendo del pozo que yo solito había cavado.

Aunque un lugar ruidoso, con música que bien no me gustaba, y rodeado de personas que no conozco, no es mi lugar preferido para el sábado en la noche, era definitivamente mejor que caer inconsciente en el sofá y romper el último vaso de mi alacena.

Por otro lado, estaba la perspectiva de reducir al mínimo mis horas de sueño, que la última semana se habían visto invadidas por una castaña ojiverde que se acercaba como un felino hasta mí, pero se transformaban en pesadillas al despertar y descubrir que la cama seguía vacía a mi lado. Tal vez no fuera mala idea salir después de todo.

Me afeité, y me vestí con una camisa negra y unos jeans del mismo color, con el cabello no podía hacer mucho así que apenas lo acomodé como me gustaba y salí de ahí antes de cambiar de idea.

Miré hacia el cielo estrellado, rogando por un milagro. Una estrella fugaz al menos, para pedir lo único que me hacía falta.

 _Su presencia._

Me encontré con mi amigo en una esquina y cuando me vio ya podía adivinar que estaba a punto de arrepentirme.

\- ¡Finalmente logramos sacar de la cueva a Shaoran! Eso sí que hay que festejarlo.

Me di media vuelta para volver al auto, pero pronto sentí a mi amigo agarrándome del brazo riendo.

-Vamos no seas sensible, no voy a preguntarte nada si tu no quieres contarme nada, pero no hay que ser un genio para adivinar cual es el motivo de tu antipatía. O mejor dicho quién.

Eriol Hiragizawa era mi amigo desde la universidad y ahora trabajamos juntos. Él sabía de Sakura, me había encontrado mensajeándome con ella y se había sorprendido al descubrir que era la misma mujer del fin de semana anterior, y hasta me tiraba miradas sospechosas desde que lo crucé en el centro comercial un mes después, y yo iba de la mano con ella. Había salido con ella casi 4 meses. Pero aún así me había convencido de que lo que teníamos no era más que atracción sexual. Parece que hasta Eriol me conocía mejor que yo.

-Bueno, ya. – Dije resoplando- Vamos.

Nos adentramos al bar y fuimos directo a una mesa. Pedimos unas cervezas como para empezar, y yo aproveche para observar el lugar. El ambiente era agradable porque aún era temprano y no había mucha gente, luz tenue y música lo suficientemente alta como para poder conversar sin problemas. Hablamos un poco del trabajo, y de las cosas graciosas que habían sucedido esos días en la oficina. Eriol y yo éramos contadores de una gran compañía, pero últimamente trabajábamos con el equipo legal debido a un trato que debían cerrar, y uno de los abogados era realmente un caso, Takashi Yamasaki había demostrado ser un buen tipo y decidimos que habría que invitarlo alguna vez. Luego Eriol comentó sobre que ya no sale tanto como antes porque estaba empezando una relación, pero inmediatamente se calló. Pensé que tal vez yo había hecho alguna expresión o algo que me hiciera ver incómodo con el rumbo de la conversación, pero no lo era.

Estaba por aclararlo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba viendo algo, más allá de mí. Estaba por girarme cuando me detuvo y me miro con precaución.

-No te gires Shaoran- suspiró- en este mismo instante Sakura está entrado al bar con sus amigos, y si así lo deseas nos podemos ir antes de que se vean. Sólo quería que salieras un poco de tu casa y…

-No- Dije rápidamente, suspiré igual que él. -Creo que tampoco evalué cuando decidí salir, la posibilidad de cruzarme con Sakura, pero no vamos a irnos. Es sólo una mala casualidad.

Eriol sonrió misteriosamente, y me miró a través de sus lentes con sus ojos azules divertidos. -No querido amigo. No existen las casualidades, sólo lo que es inevitable.

Guardé silencio. Esa frase era muy característica de Eriol, pero nunca la había analizado y aplicado a mi realidad como ahora. ¿Sería inevitable? De todos los bares de Tomoeda ella justo decidiría venir al mismo que yo.

 _Con sus amigos._

Fruncí el ceño, deteniendo el impulso de buscarla y encontrarla en compañía del tipo con el que la había visto en el parque. Yo también quería relajarme y no iba a armar un espectáculo. Eriol llamó mi atención y me dijo que iría a buscar otra ronda, y decidí ceder a mis impulsos y disimuladamente buscarla con la mirada. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Tenía puesto un vestido negro corto pegado al cuerpo.

 _Vestido corto._

Tacones y cancanes negros. Labios rojos, pestañas largas.

 _Cortísimo._

Desvié la vista, tenía que tranquilizarme. Volví a mirar para ver sus acompañantes, vi un par de chicas que no conocía y a su mejor amiga, también bailaban con ellas dos chicos de los cuales uno era el pintoresco abogado del que habíamos estado hablando con Eriol, el otro, tal y como lo imaginaba, era el susodicho del parque, un tipo alto rubio y ojos claros. Tragué amargo. Y busqué a mi amigo en la barra, pero ya estaba casi llegando a la mesa.

\- ¿Qué pasa bombón? Viste algo que no querías. -Me dijo extendiéndome un trago más fuerte. Lo acepté agradecido, pero sería lo único que bebería.

 _No le vas a perder el rastro, ¿cierto?_

-Meh. - Le contesté tanto a Eriol como a mi conciencia, mirando como la castaña se reía en la pista por algo que le decía su amiga al oído y veían al rubio charlar con un tercero que también era desconocido para mí.

 _¿Estará saliendo con ese tipo?_

Decidimos ir a la pista, pero a un punto opuesto al que ella estaba. No importaba a donde fijara la vista intentando evitarla, de un modo u otro cada minuto la veía. Bailaba, cantaba, bebía algo que traían sus amigas, y en un punto ya no la vi. Me removí nervioso, no quería empezar a buscarla, pero no sabia que me daba más miedo, si pensar que se había ido con el rubio, o que me había visto y se estaba escapando de mí. Me acerqué a Eriol para compartirle mi angustia al oído, pero antes de siquiera terminar el pensamiento sentí que nos llamaban.

\- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

\- ¡Yamasaki, hola! - Saludó mi compañero- Parece que no fuimos los únicos con interés en conocer el nuevo bar.

\- ¡De haber sabido que iban a salir los hubiéramos invitado! Vine con mi novia y algunos de sus amigos, ¡pero vamos a buscar otro trago juntos! Luego los presento.

-Por supuesto, vamos- secundé. Al final si necesitaba otro trago.

 _Una pequeña vuelta para ver si la encuentras, ¿eh?_

Me sonrojé ante mi pensamiento, era verdad. Si era inevitable preferiría hablar con ella ahora.

 _Si encuentras el momento oportuno._

Seguro. Pero si hablaba con ella mañana durante el día, no me sentiría capaz de decir ni la mitad de todo lo que en este momento rondaba por mi cabeza. Había descubierto estos últimos meses con ella que era mucho más sincero por las noches. Lo que era malo cuando ella ya no estaba conmigo y yo me emborrachaba y pensaba mil veces en llamarla otra vez.

 _Llamarla a las 3 de la mañana. El horario perfecto para confesar tu amor. Al menos se te apagó el celular._

Ok, no era específicamente una cualidad. Admito que no hubiera sido lo mejor. Pero era muy diferente a hablar con ella frente a frente.

Aún estábamos conversado en la barra con Yamasaki cuando una chica de cabello rizado castaño oscuro y ojos igual se acerco con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Takashi, te busqué por todos lados, ya me estaba asustando. – Nos miró sonriente – Hola, disculpen la interrupción.

-Chicos ella es Chiharu Mihara – Nos aclaró Yamasaki. – Es mi novia. Perdón amor por desaparecer, los encontré de casualidad, ellos son Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li, los contadores de la empresa donde trabajo.

-Mucho gusto chicos, Yamasaki, por qué no los invitaste a venir con nosotros! Vengan por favor, estamos con unos amigos más.

-No, por favor no queremos molestar- Dije rápidamente, no quería forzar un encuentro con Sakura.

-En serio chicos- Insistió Yamasaki- Hasta hay un par de amigas de Chiharu que les podemos presentar.

-De verdad, muchas gracias- Me secundó Eriol -De hecho, ya nos tenemos que ir. Pero otro día podemos ponernos de acuerdo para salir.

Me alivié cuando vi a los chicos asentir con una sonrisa, aceptando nuestra declinación. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan tenso, hasta que largué un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Les devolví la sonrisa, pero antes de poder escapar cual cobarde del encuentro inevitable que me habían augurado…

 _El destino te escupe en la cara._

-Chiharu! Yamasaki! Al fin los encuentro, que tanto… Oh, hola.

En el mismo instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sentí una electricidad que me recorría de pies a cabeza. Ya había notado lo hermosa que estaba, pero tenerla tan cerca, mirándome y todo lo que eso provocaba en mi era…

 _Deslumbrante._

Por otra parte, en sus hermosas esmeraldas vi como en pocos segundos se mezclaban la sorpresa, el dolor y por último lo que pude interpretar como vergüenza porque hasta se sonrojó y desvió rápidamente la mirada a su amiga, y ahí me di cuenta de la cara de idiota que debía de tener yo en ese instante. Sentí el calor instalarse en mis mejillas, y rogué a los dioses que no se me notara, porque, vamos, soy un hombre adulto. Pero me acababa de perder en la profundidad de los ojos que había dejado ir de mi vida en menos de diez segundos.

 _Parecieron años._

-Sakura! Perdón estábamos con los compañeros de trabajo de Takashi, Hiragizawa y Li. Chicos ella es Sakura Kinomoto, una amiga de la infancia.

-Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto- Saludo Eriol- Es un placer al fin conocerla.

 _¿Al fin? ¿Por qué no le dices también que estoy hace dos semanas muriendo de depresión en mi departamento por ella?_

\- ¡Oh ahora entiendo, me sonaba tu apellido tú debes ser Eriol! Un placer en verdad- Le dedicó una sonrisa tan sincera que de verdad quería entender que sucedía ahí. Yo nunca había hablado con ella lo suficiente de Eriol para que estuviera tan confiada de quien era.

\- ¿Se conocen? - Preguntó Chiharu como si hubiera escuchado mi plegaria.

-No lo conocía aún- explico Sakura, y el hecho de que hablaran tan bien todos, ignorándome completamente me incomodaba hasta el infinito. -Es el joven con el que está saliendo Tomoyo.

 _Trágame tierra._

De todas las bellas damas del planeta mi amigo estaba en una seria relación amorosa con la _mejor amiga_ de Sakura.

 _El karma te odia amigo._

-En ese caso te presento a Shaoran, es un gran tipo – Dijo Yamasaki riendo medio entonado- deberían conocerse.

 _Conozco de memoria cada uno de los lunares de su cuerpo._

Sakura le sonrió algo apenada a Yamasaki, pero rehuía mi mirada. Y yo estaba taladrándole el alma en busca de un poco de atención.

-También tengo el _placer_ de conocer a Li.- mencionó, pero no escapó a nadie la sugerente manera en la que lo expresó.

 _No vas a darle el gusto de ponerte a pelear con ella ¿no?_

-Ciertamente – dije ignorando a mi conciencia y logrando activar mi cerebro para que pudiera armar una oración coherente. Si ella quiere guerra, le daré batalla. –Hace unos meses tuve que llevar papeles de un cliente particular a su buffet. - Y era cierto. Ese mismo día me había prendado de sus ojos y esa misma semana con otra excusa volví al lugar y la invité a salir. – Por lo que conozco a la señorita Kinomoto _muy bien._

Al fin logré que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse con los míos y sus expresiones corporales me demostraban que estaba indignada por mi respuesta, pero se sonrojó inmediatamente cuando le dediqué una sonrisa ladina. Solíamos pelear así por indirectas antes.

 _Pero en privado._

Ella empezó.

-Pero qué seguimos haciendo aquí- Dijo Chiharu rompiendo el ambiente tenso que se había formado por nuestra pequeña disputa de miradas. - Eriol, Tomoyo vino con nosotras, ven que te llevo donde está ella.

Eriol asintió y me miró disculpándose. Obviamente no quedaría bien huir si le decían que su novia estaba en el lugar. Lo que no esperé es en menos de un segundo parecía haberme quedado solo con Sakura y perdí toda la confianza de hace unos momentos, intimidado ante su femenina presencia. Dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para no perder la oportunidad.

-Tiempo sin verte.

 _Te extrañaba._

-Diría lo mismo, pero estoy casi segura de haberte visto hace unos días pasar frente a mi casa de madrugada.

Sentí nuevamente que mi cerebro se apagaba cuando me miró burlona. Y yo no podía sentirme más atrapado.

-Sakura en realidad…

-Así que a solas me sigues llamando por mi nombre.

 _Maldita abogada del diablo, ¡siquiera déjame defenderme mujer!_

Decidí cerrar la boca y le dediqué una sonrisa incómoda, mientras me rascaba la nuca. De verdad no quería discutir con ella, así que intenté desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Te ves muy bien hoy.

 _Realmente bien._

-Gracias. – Miró alrededor esquivando mi mirada, pero sonrojada otra vez, y estaba a punto de largar mi ensayado discurso cuando ella habló- ¡Oh ahí estás Fye! – La vi sonreír ampliamente mirando detrás de mí y yo realmente no podía sentirme peor.

 _¿En serio? O sea ¿EN SERIO? Por qué tenía que aparecer justamente él._

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño cuando el rubio llegó a nosotros y paso un brazo sobre el hombro de la castaña que lo miró divertida, pero salió de su agarre incómoda.

-Pequeña, sólo quería saber donde estabas porque te necesito justo ahora.

-Disculpen, me retiro. – Dije dedicando una mirada cargada de amargura a la pareja y me fui antes de escuchar algo que no quisiera de verdad.

 _Una huida infantil._

No necesitaba quedarme ahí hasta que la besara frente de mí y ni hablar de lo tonto que me vería si tuviera la amargura de ver a Sakura mirándolo como me miraba a mí.

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Debe estar avergonzada de que me cruzara con ese tal _Fye_. Sentía el pecho apretado, me terminé el trago que traía de una sola vez y le envíe un mensaje a Eriol de que me tenía que ir, y salí volando del bar. No podría aguantar verlos juntos ahí dentro.

Pero como no existe un poder divino que me estime, apenas crucé la puerta vi a la castaña abrazada al rubio junto al auto de este e intenté huir antes que me vieran. Pero el condenado sujeto me vio y me dedicó una sonrisa que si hubiera estado solo le partía la cara, así que decidí irme y no darle el gusto.

Apuré el paso a hasta la otra calle donde estaba mi vehículo, cuando escuché el apresurado ritmo de unos tacones golpeando el piso. Sin levantar la mirada abrí la puerta de mi auto, cuando una delicada mano se atravesó frente a mí y la cerró.

-Shaoran espera. - Sentir mi nombre salir de sus labios hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco, pero no iba a permitir que me humillara. Aún tenía algo de dignidad.

-Sakura no hace falta que me digas nada. Ni que me expliques nada. -Intenté no bajar la vista, pero no pude, su mirada me atravesaba como un puñal. – Tenías razón hace rato, yo te vi en parque con ese hombre, y si pasé por tu casa la otra noche y vi su auto fuera.

 _¿Qué pasó con tu dignidad?_

Al diablo mi dignidad.

-Pero si vienes a echarme en cara tu nueva relación o algo por el estilo sólo déjame solo. – Asumí derrotado. Decidí mirarla y transmitirle toda la frustración que sentía.

Hacía semanas soñaba con verla otra vez, pero no me imaginé que sería así. Que sufriría tanto al ver que a pesar de que yo correspondía sus sentimientos, había llegado demasiado tarde. Ella había abierto su corazón conmigo, pero al momento de reaccionar ya estaba cerrado.

Me miraba fijamente, confundida. Y estaba tan cerca de mí que sentía su perfume invadiendo mis sentidos, atontándome.

 _Huele a cerezas._

Se notaba que quería decir algo, pero nuestra cercanía no sólo me afectaba a mí, si no también a ella. Estábamos tan cerca que durante los 10 segundos de silencio me planteé 100 veces alcanzar sus labios. Pero ella ya no era mía, no me atrevería.

 _Aunque te mueras de ganas._

-No dejes que tu _novio_ se preocupe. No quisiera que se enojara contigo o conmigo, no lo hagas esperar. – Dije finalmente apartando la mirada para intentar abrir mi auto otra vez. Pero ella una vez más cerró la puerta. – Déjame ir Sakura.

 _O ven conmigo._

-Fye no es mi novio… bueno sé que no quieres explicaciones, pero él es un amigo.

 _Si claro._

-Es gay.

 _¿Gay?_

-Se encontró en el bar con uno de mis compañeros del buffet y bueno, vino a avisarme que no lo esperara esta noche, porque se esta quedando en mi casa. Pero bueno, tú ya sabes eso.

 _Se fue con un amigo de ella, que también es gay y entonces ella... ¿qué hacía ahí?_

\- ¿Por qué me seguiste hasta el auto Sakura?- Pregunté en un susurro.

Pude ver dolor en su expresión, debatiendo por un segundo si contestarme o no, pero rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron calculadores y largó sin más.

-La que debería preguntar soy yo. ¿Por qué pasaste por mi casa esa noche Shaoran?

Suspiré. Ya no estaba para juegos, para peleas, ni para silencios.

-Quería saber si ese hombre seguía en tu casa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Que por qué? Te puedo dar muchos "porqués", porque sentí morirme cuando te vi abrazarlo en el parque, porque desde ese día no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque desde que te fuiste de mi departamento me embriago todos los días, porque no tuve las agallas de pedirte que te quedaras. Porque ahora vienes hasta mi preguntándome Por qué, y yo vuelvo arrastrándome a intentar siquiera darte lastima…

Con cada oración había acorralado al motivo de mi locura contra mi auto y mi cuerpo, a una distancia prudencial pero que me estaba costando todo mi autocontrol. Ella estaba agitada, sonrojada e inconscientemente se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

 _Contrólate._

-Sakura – murmuré contra sus labios, casi rozándolos.

-Hmn? – No dejaba de mirar mis labios y me estaba afectando el juicio.

\- ¿Tú también lo sientes?

\- ¿Sentir qué? - Su voz era sólo un susurro.

-La necesidad de llamarte cada noche, la sensación de que cada canción me haga pensar en ti, despertar durante las noches para descubrir que llevo soñando contigo todos los días. Necesito saber si tu también lo sientes.

-Tu necesidad no es algo que no puedas calmar con cualquier otra. Eso me diste a entender la última vez que hablamos. – Me atacó y dio justo en el blanco.

 _Golpe bajo._

-No quiero a _cualquier otra_ , estoy demasiado ocupado pensando en ti como para querer buscar a _otra._ Y todo lo que pude haber dicho la última vez no eran más que excusas de alguien que no puede asumir sus sentimientos hasta que lo golpeen en la cara. Sakura por favor.

-No se que quieres que te diga.

-Si dijeras que quieres que vuelva arrastrándome hasta ti, lo haría. – murmuré, plenamente consciente del temblor que provocaron mis palabras en su cuerpo, me acerqué un poco más y acaricié su mejilla. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos ante el leve contacto, y cuando volvió a mirarme sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¿Qué cambió desde la última vez hablamos? Porque yo sigo siendo la misma.

-Yo cambié. Podemos estar juntos otra vez si quieres. Solo necesito saber si mantienes lo que me dijiste en mi casa ese día.

-Ya dije que yo no he cambiado. - Sonrió apenas un poco, diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber, implícitamente. – Mantengo mi postura… y también mis sentimientos.

-Y yo voy a dejarte ir otra vez. - Y eliminé la distancia entre nosotros.

Al momento de entrar en contacto con sus labios sentí la misma electricidad que me recorría como desde el primer momento que los había probado, una sensación que nunca había sentido con nadie, _nunca_. Capturé entre mis manos su fina cintura, y mientras ella llevaba sus finos dedos escalando por mi nuca.

 _Eres mía._

Sonaba posesivo, pero no era así. Ella era mía, pero definitivamente yo era suyo a la vez. Lo que me unía en este momento a Sakura, escapaba al razonamiento, no era algo simple de explicar. Iba mucho más allá del ritmo de nuestros labios diciendo todo lo que nosotros no habíamos terminado de decir pero que entendíamos tan bien.

Sonreí mientras la besaba, me sentía pleno, feliz y tonto.

 _Enamorado._

Si, no podría explicarlo de otra manera. Sus labios que había anhelado todos estos días estaban ahí entre los míos, devorando con locura lo que no habían gozado todo este tiempo, su calor, su sabor, era una ambrosia que lucharía cada día por merecer.

Ella me había dicho que me amaba y yo no le había respondido aún. Pero el sentimiento era totalmente correspondido, y saber eso de antemano me provocaba una satisfacción masculina difícil de disimular.

 _Es puro ego._

Ego de saber que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, que había sido un tonto con ella. Que seguramente la había pasado mal igual que yo todos estos días. Y yo no aguantaba más las ganas de exteriorizar todo lo que mi mente lograba hilar, porque no podía concentrarme en la sensación de tenerla contra mí si seguía pensando tanto.

Calmé mis labios para que comenzaran a darle un beso dulce, cargado de todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en mi corazón, para lentamente separarme de su boca y posar mi frente contra la suya. Abrí los ojos y en cuanto ella me miró nuevamente con tantas emociones reflejadas en sus esmeraldas no aguanté más y…

-Te amo Sakura, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota e infantil. Tenía miedo de admitir que esto que sentía no era superficial, y no pude entender cuanto te necesito a mi lado hasta que te perdí. Pero ahora que estás aquí, si me das la oportunidad de volver contigo, te juro que se acabaron las medias tintas, que quiero gritar a los cuatros vientos que estamos juntos, que quiero que conozcas a mi familia y conocer la tuya, y repetir todas las veces que necesites, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo y no pienso volver a perderte.

Ella me sonreía y reía en mis brazos ante las palabras que salían sin cesar de mis labios y cuando iba a seguir con mi testamento, me calló con un beso hambriento que correspondí gustoso.

-No vas a volver a perderme tonto- dijo bajito contra mis labios-Te amo también, pero me estoy muriendo de frío, vámonos de una vez.

Sonreí socarronamente y le gruñí en el oído – Eso te pasa por usar un vestido _tan_ corto. – Ella rio pícaramente ante mi tono sugerente.

\- ¿No te gustó?

-Por el contrario, me fascina. Pero se verá mejor en el suelo de mi habitación – Susurre sintiendo que tanto a ella como a mí se nos ponía la piel de gallina ante la expectativa.

Riendo subimos al auto, llegué a mi departamento a la velocidad de la luz, y entre besos y susurros llegamos a mi piso. Antes de cerrar la puerta, miré hacia el cielo y vi cruzar una estrella fugaz. Sonreí.

 _Ya no había deseos que pedir._

-Shaoran ¿Dónde tienes todos los vasos?

 _Aunque media docena de vasos me vendría bien._

-Debe haber alguno en la alacena debajo del mesón. Deberás agacharte ahí.

 _Y verás cuanto me gustó tu cortísimo vestido._

Cerré la puerta y fui a ayudar a mí chica a buscar el vaso. Definitivamente…

 ** _Definitivamente no existen las casualidades._**


End file.
